Never judge a book by its cover
by OpenUpMyHeart
Summary: At first glance, you would think that the Harkness-Jones family was just like any other adoptive family.. Jack/Ianto... George is my own character.. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, Doctor who, or any characters that have been created by RTD...**

**AN:** This is short as I am only coming up with a few ideas on a story... George is a character entirely of my creation, as is Fae, Devon and Eddie..

* * *

**Never judge a book by its cover**

**

* * *

**

**(George Huston's Prov)**

At first glance, you would think that the Harkness-Jones family was just like any other adoptive family; two male parents, probably in their late thirties, early forties at a stretch; with three children. The parents work hard, own a nice but reasonably secluded home, have a nice car, and a family cat; called Shakespeare and the children go to nice, posh schools; they hardly ever get into trouble and they're a very tight-knit family with a familiar group of friends.

At least, that's what you'd think whilst looking from the outside.

But if you were fortunate; like myself, to welcomed into this family, and become part of their familiar group of friends, then you would see that they most certainly are not the average family, far from it.

There are seven reasons or facts that shows there is defiantly something different about them that sets them apart from everyone else. The first being that the parents are actually _the_ biological parents of all three children; for real! There were no adoptions, or surrogates, egg donors, nothing like that; because both men are the parents of all three...

The second being that the parents don't really work in special ops of the police force; no, they work for an organisation called Torchwood, and Torchwood's job is to protect the earth against alien threats as well as protecting the aliens from earth threats. Aliens; they mostly come through something called the rift that runs through Cardiff, some are dangerous and some are not, and it's their job to sort it out; they do it all from their secret base underneath Cardiff bay... and they have a pet pterodactyl called Mafanwy... It also means that working for Torchwood gives you one of the biggest pay-cheques that you will ever see...

The third reason being that Captain Jack, the Dad, was actually from the 51st century; yes, he was, is, from the future; and being from the future allowed him to advantage of being able to get pregnant and carry children himself; and said ability has been passed onto his male children... Kind of weird but cool at the same time...

The fourth reason is probably by far the coolest of them all; both parents are immortal, immortal as in they cannot die.. Well, they can, they just don't stay dead for very long; something happened to them both at different points, but whatever happened gave them the gift/curse of immortality. Which has worked pretty well, because the Captain doesn't look a day past thirty-something and is in actual fact around the three-to-four hundred year mark; whereas Ianto, the Tad, is only in his fifties and looks to be somewhere in his thirties... Pretty cool huh...

The fifth reason is that Dr John Smith; who is one of the families Doctors, as well as his wife and children; is actually an alien, a Time Lord; and his name isn't even Dr. John Smith, his name is The Doctor. And they travel through time and space in a blue police telephone box called the Tardis; it stands for Time And Relative Dimension(s) In Space... And almost everyone who knows him, has at some point travelled with him; and everyone who is seen around the family, is actually involved in something to do with Aliens... In fact, The Doctor is the whole reason that Torchwood was set up in the first place... but I shouldn't go into that because that's another story... Where was I? Oh yeah...

The sixth reason is that the family has connections, very good, very powerful connections, both in U.N.I.T which deals with aliens; and within the government itself; and these connections allow the family, as Torchwood, to get away with almost anything; and when and Alien crisis seems imminent, the government will ask Torchwood and U.N.I.T on moves that involve the public.. These connections also mean that if the family or friends get took in by the police, they can't be held, and if they need something, they get it with no questions asked... and it also means that when there is something going on, the children of the Torchwood families and friends would be safe... Lucky huh...

And the last reason is pretty cool too; everyone known to the family has in some way save the earth at some point in their lives. Torchwood saves the planet at least twice a week, as does U.N.I.T, as well as The Doctor who saves the planet when he's around... But it's not just earth that these people save, they save planets and civilisations throughout time and space.

So you see; from the outside, this family is just your average, everyday, 'adoptive' family; two male parents, three children, work, school, cat and close friends... But if you get the chance to look past their cover, you'll find yourself in a whole new world you never imagined.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Well let me know what you think okay!

**OpenUpMyHeart is putting her pen down.**


End file.
